


The Demons Within

by daughtxrofathxna



Category: The 100
Genre: Anger, Bellarke, Betrayal, Demons, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Hatred, Illness, Lost - Freeform, Love, Nuclear Apocalypse, Post-Apocalyptic, Rage, Sadness, Suffering, The 100 - Freeform, The Demons Within, War, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtxrofathxna/pseuds/daughtxrofathxna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke never intended to be leaders of a band of criminals condemned to Earth, and they never knew that they would be each other's most valuable confidante. Dislike led to appreciation, which then led to trust, and eventually friendship. </p><p> It all amounted to little when Clarke decided to leave her people, her family, to take time for herself, to handle the heavy burden of sacrifice and murder for the lives' of her people. Bellamy is left to mend the shattered hearts and minds of their people, the Delinquents, and await Clarke's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Have all the meats been stored in the cellar for the next two weeks? We're starting to run low on food supplies, and winter has only just begun." General Kane asked, his face weary and impatient, and I nodded grimly.

"I'll organize another hunting group to venture out tomorrow morning. By this point, most of the animals are either burrowed in the ground or deep within the forest, I doubt we'll be able to find much. We're going to have to set up a rationing system to prevent any food shortage. No matter, Sir, I'll try my best to do whatever I can to provide more food for the camp. Still, it's not looking too good." I looked at him firmly, and he nodded, grabbing my shoulder and squeezing it.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Councilman Blake," he said strongly, leaving for the med bay, where Abby Griffin continued to work non-stop, desperately trying to remove the flu virus that was slowly spreading across camp by treating patients with as much medical support as possible, though our supplies were running low. I let out an exasperated groan, trying to calm my jumbled mind, submerged in anxiety. The winter was proving to be extremely difficult, as sickness spread and food grew scarce. Nothing seemed to be going as planned, and that frightened me.

I miss her, I thought. I missed her guidance, her perspective. Solutions came easily to her, no matter at what cost. At this point, I was trapped. Everything I could have possibly done to protect the people had been done, but even that proved not to be enough to survive. I felt weak without her. This was something difficult to handle on my own, knowing that she was out there, struggling with her own inner demons. She might be dead, but why should I care?

She left me here to face my trauma, alone, while also being held responsible for the entire camp, and I hated her for that. But, I realized, I couldn't hate her, not after everything I knew she endured. How her lip quivered slightly, every time she killed someone, not really believing what she'd done. How she tried to pull it together, for everyone, simultaneously tearing herself to pieces. I knew her pain, but I still couldn't comfort her, for she was long past broken. Her love and dedication to our people was her downfall, and no consoling could fully repair her after what she knew she had done in order to save them. Nothing could keep her here, it was too painful for her to see their faces, knowing what she had done to save them. She needed the time, to heal, but not knowing how she was doing killed me. Clarke left us, and I never knew when she was going to come back, or what state she'd be in when she did. If she did.

Four weeks later, during the coldest day as of prior, she returned.

I had risen from my shelter in the early morning for my guard shift at the side fence. I patrolled the grounds, making sure everyone was at their assigned posts, before returning to mine. As Kane's second-in-command, I was in-charge of our guard operations, which was another responsibility I didn't really need on top of the many. I tried to avoid the slight drowsiness which remained from when I woke up, trying to gain more alertness.

That's when I heard the shouts, and the guns being locked into place.

She was here. In the distance. The guards at the entrance announced her presence at the final strip of forest, just before the hill which surrounded camp. I ran to the guards posted at the gate, as I caught sight of her exiting the thick forest, and entering the open field.

"That's definitely Clarke," I stated, observing her as she continued walking, still a considerable distance away. Her blonde hair was clearly visible in the morning light, but she still looked like a hazy figure from her current position. I ordered the guards posted to open the gate once she had made it up the hill, and alert me if there were any signs of danger.

"If someone is after her, or you see her in pain or panic, open the doors immediately, and get two men to meet her outside and help her the rest of the way. Is that understood?" They all nodded in response, preparing for her arrival, as I took a quick glance back at Clarke, strodding through the field, before making a run for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Her being gone left me in a state of constant distress, as the world seemed to spiral out of control at a slow, torturous pace."**_    

I ran into the medical bay, my eyes frantic, searching for Abby Griffin. Within seconds, I caught sight of her, crouching down in the corner, organizing syringes.

"Abby," I called out, as she stood up quickly and turned to face me. She could sense my urgency, her dark, tired eyes looking at me questionably.

"What is it, Bellamy?" I swallowed thickly before answering, "She's here."

Her eyes widened, face full of disbelief as her jaw slackened. She tried to respond, but not a sound resonated from her open mouth. I nodded at her, and she looked to the ground, inhaling deeply.

All of a sudden, she snapped out of her trance and ran to a nearby counter. Grabbing a small medical kit, along with a coat and gloves, she raced to the entrance, clasping my elbow as she stammered, "Thank you." I nodded, and she smiled as she continued out of the med bay, me in tow.

The wind whipped furiously at our bodies, the heavy whistling sound enough to drown out the loudest of noise. Yet, not loud enough to mute the voices who screamed out in rejoice, a whole pack of delinquents sprinting to Clarke. I ordered two guards to follow them, and assist Clarke, as she limped her way up the hill towards the front gate. From afar, I saw her mother enter the mob, crashing into her daughter with deep earnest. I felt a slight pang in my chest at the thought of Abby weeping over her daughter's absence; something that had occurred much too often. Their reunion may not have healed Clarke's broken heart of remorse, but it sure as hell relieved Abby's. The chatter was consistent, even as Clarke was heaved onto a stretcher by the guards and Abby led the group to the medical bay with increased urgency. I looked at the nervous faces that surrounded Clarke, their voices silent, and their eyes frantic. Something must have been severely wrong, and I felt myself growing anxious.

I had worried about Clarke ever since she left, worried about her condition and whether or not she was healing or slowly dying in a place all alone. The pressure of her absence weighed heavily on me each passing day. I worried about her, and I worried about the camp. My responsibility heightened each day, as winter drew in, and as more delinquents' shrill cries of terror and fear woke me from my own nightmares. Her being gone left me in a state of constant distress, as the world seemed to spiral out of control at a slow, torturous pace.

I felt like I was going mad, that no matter how many shelters we built, and no matter how many times we hunted and gathered for food, none of it would be enough. None of it would be enough for winter, for all of us to survive. I couldn't trust my own judgement because it felt clouded without her around. _I worried_ and I worried, and I worried about everything, _especially about her_.

But now that she was here, I was shocked to find hardly any relief, as a deep anger surged through me. I couldn't control my emotions by that point, as they had piled up within me every moment of every day. All the things I wanted to say to her, all the things I intended to. All the ways I could have made her stay, and the ways in which I should have. All the guilt, all the responsibility, it was too much, knowing that she wasn't there. And now that she was, all I wanted to know was if she was okay, and if she was going to stay. _For good_. I wouldn't have time to ask her that as I glanced at her briefly before she was rushed into the med bay, the door slamming in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read more? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!  
> -Elisa Marie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fanfiction I'm introducing based on the television series, The 100. Let me know what you think, as I always love to hear feedback! Thank you!
> 
> -Elisa Marie


End file.
